I loved you all along
by FoRsak3n
Summary: A NejiTen fanfic.. Hyuuga Neji is being forced to marry. How will Tenten take this sudden new? More importantly, can she change the outcome of his destiny? ::Oneshot::


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naurto...

( ((A/N)) Kay, well, here ish my new story...ENJOY! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in her bed, tossing and turning, she could remember when she never needed him. When the days were simple and they were just friends. But those days are gone now, and the girl wanted him so much. The Kunoichi really didn't know what to do, since she actually never ment to feel this way towards her team mate.

And she was driving herself crazy thinking of the boy.

The girl remembered that day clearly. A week ago today, TenTen had found out that Hyuuga Neji was to be betrothed and married, so he could carry on the Hyuuga name. And that thought just kept comming back to her, haunting her. But for some reason she just couldn't keep herself from wondering; Wanting to know. She wished to know where his heart was, to hear it from him that he felt nothing towards her.

Hyuuga just had to let her know where he stood, so she could finally let him go and save whats left of herself.

The girl was falling so hard, and so fast that it seemd that her whole world was spinning out of control. She didn't wanna live this life set before her. Most of all she didn't want to say good-bye to the only person she cared about with her entire being. Neji was her sanctuary, and he was her world. She just couldn't help but love him more and more with each breath she took, and couldn't figure out why.

To her, it was like a never ending fight, that she couldn't seem to win. Loving him this whole time. She had loved him all along, but now she was out of his world. And it was burning her on the inside to not to be in his life..

Pushing aside the thoughts of doubt, she forced her body to rise from her bed. Going over to the closet, she pulled out a clean outfit before tossing it onto her bed. She needed to blow off some steam before she poped with anxiety; So she figured she would head out to the training grounds after getting ready.

After strolling into her bathroom to freashem up, she returned to her bed to get dressed. Once the new clothes were slide onto her form, she made her way over to her mirror slowly. Picking up the brush that laid to her right, she started to brush out the tangles of her long auburn hair that cascaded all the way down her back. Setting the brush back onto her vanity, she then picked up her hair pins that kept the earthy brown locks in the tight buns she was always seen sporting. Once her buns were in place, the girl picked up her leaf head band and tied it tightly around her forhead. Noticing that the chocking slience in her room was making her uncomfortable, she knew she just had to get out of the empty apartment, and fast.

Grabing a few things from her room, she packed a small bag full of supplies. From the way she felt, she figured she would be in the training feilds all day. So once she made her a packed lunch, she tossed the bag full of supplies over her left shoulder and headed out the door in a hurry.

Since going to Neji's wedding was the last thing she could possibly force herself to do, she just figured a few hours of practice could calm her nerves. Not that it was an actual wedding to start with in the first place. The way things were set up, or so she had heard, was that a selective few of the Hyuuga's would gather in a room, to witness the couple to be wed sign papers of marriage. Nothing grand or anything, but to her it sounded more like a buisness purposal then a marriage. And even if she did want to go, the event wasn't open to the public eye.

Just as soon as the Kunoichi had approched the pathway infront of her home, she noticed that monotoned clouds of grey were blanketing everything in darkness. Sighing, the girl ignored the perdiction that rain would soon fall upon Konoha, and continued to walk towards her destination. The walk was fairly quickly this time for some reason. Not the normal, long walk it had took her when the girl had to meet up with Neji for practice. When she stepped foot onto team Gai's training grounds, she gave another deep sigh, noticing it was competely empty. It felt awkward without the Hyuuga there to always keep her on her toes. And on this particular day, she felt as though she was trespassing on sacred grounds or something. As if the memories that were shared in the premisess was forcing her to keep away.

Setting the bag of supplies down, she went over to one of the trees that had a target placed upon it and pulled out a few kunai and shurikens. The stressed out Kunoichi kept hurrling the weapons at the trees, trying to focus her full attention on what she was doing. At the moment it wasn't working to well. Her mind kept wandering, and some how always finding herself returning back to the thought of the Hyuuga male. She sighed, lowering her arms to try and shake off the un-needed distcration. 'I couldn't possibly unserstand what he's going through.' She thought to herself as she strolled over to start pulling out the steal weapons from the tree's trunk. She gave yet another sigh as she lowered down into a crouch, before letting her form drop into a seating position. She placed her back agianst the tree, arguing with herself to concentrait on her own training. Which was why she was there in the first place.

_**Flash back:**_

TenTen darted off in the direction of her squads training feilds. It was bearly even morning and yet the Hyuuga was expecting her to meet him there for practice. She was already late as it was since she had slept in by accident, but it really wasn't her fault. For some strange reason, Neji had been demanding for her to meet him before the sun had even risen in the sky. Her body was exhausted, and she was lacking well earned sleep. But the Kunoichi just couldn't tell the prodigy no, so she kept comming back to train with him from the early hours in the morning until late up into the darkness of the night. She didn't mind spending all this time with the boy, actually she was enjoying it. But why all of a sudden did he wish to train so much, and with her she might add. He had trained mostly by himself up until now, and it was a bit strange that he was wanting to do this with her.

When she darted into the feild, she found the seventeen year old Hyuuga sitting indian style in the soft grass, meditaing. His back was to the direction she had came from, as she tried her best to sneak up behind the male.

"...TenTen..."

The Kunoichi's heart stopped beaitng for a whole beat when he said her name. Weither it was from the way his voice made him sound alluring, or from the fact that he had caught her off guard was unknown to her. She giggled, placing her left hand behind her head to give a sheepish grin as she rubbed her neck.

"Heh...hey there Neji-kun..."

One of his pearl grey hues opened slowly at the sound of her voice. He huffed, still remaining in the meditating position he had been in when she had first arrived. When his other hue followed suit with the first, he placed his right palm on his knee to help him stand. The male stood swiftly, but kept his back to the fellow team mate as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"TenTen, there is something I need to discuss with you."

She blinked, giving him a look of confussion to his back. But remained silent, awaiting for him to continue.

"I'm sure you have been wondering why I have been making you train so hard these past few days..."

He turned to face her now, the look on his face was serious, and some what lost. She didn't like the outcome of this already. There was something in her gut telling her this 'heart to heart' wouldn't turn out good. You could call it womans intuiten.

"TenTen, you and I both know that I haven't been in charge of my own destiny from the beggining. Though I have tried to change my future, I still can't change the past I have been born into."

His words were striking her heart, hitting it hard. What had brought this talk of fate and destiny on all of a sudden? The Hyuuga hadn't spoke of such things since the Chunnin exams. It all just wasn't making any sense.

First the long hours of training, and now this? Just what has gotten into him...

"Unfortunatly, our lives are already written for us, and mine is one that I do not approve. But regardless, I can't change years of tradtion in one night...no matter how hard I try."

Adverting his orbs to the ground, the nin turned his back to her once agian; Not being able to look her in the eyes. He felt some what guilty, but couldn't quite understand why. TenTen's body started to tremble at this point, uncontrollably, as she sank her teeth into her bottem lip, forcing her form to hault. She had been right...it wasn't going to end well after all.

"TenTen...I wanted to be the first to tell you this. To let you hear it from my own mouth."

The Shinobi's body tenced, causing his juban top to stretch and tighten agianst his flexed shoulders. His shoulder blades showing every curve agianst the material of his robe, which wasn't helping the situation any. Althought it could be heard in his voice, even though he tried to hide it, that it was a bit hard for him to confess this.

"A week from today, I will be getting married."

TenTen's heart literally stopped beating for three seconds this time. The Kunoichi just stood there, continuing to stare at her team mates back in complete and utter shock.

A stronge wind trailing by, slightly picked up Neji's long jet black hair that was loosely tied into a pony tail in the middle of his back, causing the girl to break her train of thought. Once she was back to reality, and aware of her surroundings, she felt an odd coldness running down her cheeks. It didn't register into her brain until she felt the tiny drops of water drip from her chin, landing on her hand that was placed over her shattering heart. She was crying, and hadn't even noticed it until now.

His image was blurred from her visage being distorted from the tears, all the while her breathing started to quicken. Soon, the brunette found herself sprinting out of the training feild, heading absolutely no where in a hurry. She didn't have a pacticular place in mind, the girl just felt like she had to keep running.

And that's just what she did. TenTen ran until her body collasped from exhaustion. Her knees had started to buckle, causing her form to plumnet to the ground as she placed her hands out infront of her to soften her fall. As she rested her body on her hands and knees, droplets of rain started to fall around her being. Making sure to stir up the dust, giving the air the threat to choke her aching lungs from the lack of decent oxygen...

_**End flash back:**_

By now, the world around her seemed still and lifeless. The only thing that filled her ears were the breaths she was taking and the down pour of water that was beating agianst her face in violent stings.

It had started to rain that day, just as it was today. But the feel of the rain mixing with the tears that had already stained her face was some how soothing. Atleast this way, no one could see her cry.

TenTen was dying inside a little more each day. Making this week, by far, was the worst week of her life. And as hard as it was for her, that day was the last time she had spoken, or even seen Hyuuga Neji since. Which was probley for the best; But the best for who?

All the Kunoichi wanted to do was run to him. To embrace him with open arms and prove to him that she had loved him all along. But that wish was a dream that would never become a reality. By now, Hyuuga was most likely married to another, soon to forget all about her and the memories they shared.

God, she was loosing it. The girl felt out of her mind. She wanted him so bad that she could hear his voice. Even now, through the splattering of rain, she could hear him call out her name.

'TenTen'

Just once, just one single name breathed out into her world. One single exhale that sounded so real, so...

Her hazel hues burst open, only to meet with silver orbs burning into her soul. Neji's soaking wet form stood hovering above her tiny, shivering body. He stared down to her, a small smirk shining brightly on his lips. The robes he wore weren't his normal Hyuuga style clothing from when she had seen him last. These were much more eligent, so it was obvious that he had came after the so called 'wedding.'

The girl shifted her body, feeling foolish by the look he was giving her.

"I figuerd I would find you here."

TenTen watched his lips as he spoke, unable to gather up the courage to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing here Neji-kun. I thought-"

"You thought what. Did you actually think that I would go along with their foolish demands. Their childish anitics."

His words were more of a statment then a question, which was confusing her more and more by the second.

"Wh-What? You don't have to get married?"

"No. I'm still obliged to go through with the wedding."

All hope that whelmed inside was now disapating at a rapid pace. Her mouth felt like a desert as she attempted to swallow his words.

"...oh..."

The smirk that was still lingering on his face widened. It had looked almost mischevious in the dull light that covered the Earth. His dripping wet hair clung to the contour of his face, making him seem even more attractive then before. If that was even possible.

"I'm still required to take a suiter. But one of my own choice."

Her sparkling hues lite up to his words as she blinked to him in amazment.

"Oh!...athem..I mean, ...oh?"

Finally letting her orbs float up to meet his gaze, she blinked agian. The girl went to stand, forcing her shivering form to rise up.

"Neji, why did you want me to do all that training with you?"

He stared at her a moment longer, in astonishment that she just asked that question. As if it wasn't clear enough, but did he have to plaster it to his forhead. Neji brought in a deep inhale of air as he continued to watch her.

"I figured that would be the last chance I ever got to train with you so I took advantage of that. There's more to it though. I wanted to see if you would do anything for me, even if it meant hours of endless training and lack of sleep. To see if I was making a mistake by letting them decide who I would spend the rest of my life with. And looking back on that, I now know whom I wish to take as my bride."

TenTen stood there, soaking every word he spoke in. Absorbing his very essenice as he spilled this out.

"But what about the girl the elders chose for you? I mean, you are dressed as though you went through with it Hyuuga."

His smirked remained untouchable. He chuckled a bit to her words, as if it was all amusing to him.

"I walked away. I told you, I have already chosen the woman I wish to take as mine; to have the honor of being at my side. And there is only one I can think of who has earned the right and has the dignity to do so. And that woman is..."

Time stood still.

It was like the rain had frozen in mid-air as she awaited for him to go on. The anticipation of waiting was so thick that it made everything into a cloudy haze.

"TenTen, will you marry me?"

There it was; The moment she had been waiting for, since she could last remember. Every muscle in her body wanted to jump in excitment, but at the same time her head felt as though she would pass out. So many emotions and feelings running through her body all at once was almost to much for her to take.

Neji stood there in silence, awaiting her answer. No, he wasn't down on one knee since it was raining out. After all, who ever thought of a Hyuuga getting into the mudd. But he was holding her hand now, which took TenTen's breath away. Wrapping her arms around his neck, made him stumble back a few steps, causing his silver Kekkei Genkai orbs to grow wide from the sudden movement.

"Hai! Hyuuga Neji, hai!"

Slowly returning the gesture, he embrace her in his own arms. Finding himself placing a light kiss on the top of her head as she laid it against his chest. Neji's right palm madeit's way to her neck, slipping his index finger under her head as his thumb rested agianst her chin to guide her face up to meet his. Leaning forward, his lips captured her own, in a sweet and loving mannor.

Then and there, Neji soon learned that he too, had loved her all along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( ((A/N)) Yay, NEJITEN!!! Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that little short fanfic. Reveiw and lemme know what you think. Thankies!! Love ya's! Muah! )


End file.
